Todo tiene un final
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Koushiro hace promesas difíciles de cumplir. Hikari no tiene miedo. Mimi está acostumbrada a que la persigan. Y Miyako sueña con continentes perdidos. [Para CieloCriss por el Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Diclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _CieloCriss_ por el Intercambio Navideño del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

**Nota:** es un Universo Alterno futurista. Mi primer intento de ciencia-ficción, no seáis duros.

**Nota 2: **Como últimamente me gusta ponerle banda sonora a lo que escribo, la canción que me ha inspirado para la historia es _Before Time_ de _Thomas Bergersen_ (recomiendo escucharla mientras se lee, es instrumental).

* * *

.

**Todo tiene un final**

.

—¿No has soñado nunca con otros mundos?

El sol se escondía. Lejos, como si perteneciera a otro lugar y hubiera decidido escapar. De pequeño, Koushiro tenía miedo de que un día el sol no volviera a salir. Imaginaba todo sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Al crecer, cambió ese miedo por otros, principalmente la poca longevidad. Porque supo que, aunque parezca que sí, nada es eterno. Ni siquiera el sol.

Hikari miraba por la ventana sin ningún miedo. Casi parecía esperar un cambio.

—¿Dices otros planetas?

—No lo sé, puede. También me vale. Otros planetas, otras dimensiones, otros lugares.

A pesar de que fuera solo una niña, de apenas diez años, a Koushiro a veces le costaba entender lo que quería decir.

Tardó mucho tiempo en comprender todos los mensajes entre líneas.

**~ · ~**

Koushiro echa de menos el sonido del teclado. Los nuevos ordenadores no lo tienen como tal. Solo un rectángulo de cristal donde pulsar teclas virtuales que no emiten ningún sonido. Las manos no se le enfrían, porque también está programado para emitir calor, y a él le parece todo demasiado artificial.

La pantalla, suspendida en el aire a la altura perfecta para sus ojos, muestra un mensaje nuevo. El color azul predomina, dicen que es el que menos cansa la vista. Él sigue usando gafas cuando trabaja, aunque muchos le digan que las operaciones son indoloras.

Ignora el mensaje, sigue con su tarea. Llegan otros dos más pero obtienen la misma respuesta. Entonces suena una vídeo-llamada.

—Ver teléfono —dice, con voz neutra.

Aparece una imagen que simula un móvil en un lateral. Es ella otra vez. Está ocupado, no es momento para desconcentrarse. Tiene que acabar los cálculos antes de la hora de la comida.

—Ignorar llamada.

—¿Desea marcar como tarea devolver la llamada? —pregunta la máquina.

—Sí. Programar alarma para dentro de media hora.

—Alarma programada.

Vuelve a su tarea. Otra cosa que echa de menos son los cables. Los ratones inalámbricos tenían un poco de retraso y no los usó, así que el salto al pequeño recuadro táctil fue demasiado para él. Cómodo pero extraño.

Antes de lo que espera, porque parece que solo han transcurrido unos segundos, la alarma suena. El ordenador le pregunta si desea llamar. Mira unos instantes el nombre, dudando, y al final niega con la cabeza. La máquina insiste y él dice en voz alta «no».

Se estira al ponerse en pie. Sus huesos ya no son lo que eran, aunque apenas haya llegado a los treinta. Demasiadas horas en las mismas posturas, encorvándose para usar el ordenador. Al menos hasta que llegaron las sillas flotantes. Y él que soñaba con el monopatín flotante de Regreso al futuro cuando era niño… ahora todo está demasiado suspendido en el aire. Y los niños han dejado los monopatines por los juegos de realidad virtual.

Llaman a la puerta. Koushiro coge su chaqueta verde oliva del gancho y abre.

—¡Jefe! Siento molestar, ella ha estado llamando otra vez.

—Buenos días, Miyako. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Como siempre, que estabas reunido. No sé cuánto tiempo va a creérselo.

Él niega con la cabeza para sí mismo. Sabe que su ayudante tiene razón, pero saberlo y reconocerlo son dos cosas distintas.

—Ya se cansará.

—O ya te atreverás a contestar, ¿no? —Miyako lo mira con una ceja levantada.

—¿Vamos a comer?

—Sí. Shuu y el profesor Takenouchi ya nos esperan abajo.

Cabecea como respuesta. Cogen el ascensor y bajan, de la planta cincuenta y uno a la veinte. El antropólogo y su becario comienzan a hablar sin parar en cuanto les ven. Al parecer ha habido avances esta mañana. No saben mucho todavía, pero la Incursión en la que todos han estado trabajando parece que se llevará a cabo.

—¿No decían que se salía de presupuesto? —pregunta Koushiro.

—Alguien debe haber soltado más dinero o algo les ha hecho cambiar de idea —explica, emocionado, Haruhiko Takenouchi—. Si miraras de vez en cuando los mensajes, verías el aviso que nos han enviado.

—Es verdad, jefe, olvidé decirlo. Tenemos una reunión a las cuatro.

Shuu y Miyako hablan emocionados sobre las implicaciones de aquello en sus trayectorias profesionales, mientras el profesor sigue con su monólogo. Kou trata de no desconectar aunque se despista contando los escalones eléctricos que les bajan a la planta diecinueve. Un vestíbulo los lleva afuera.

Al principio, el frío de los niveles tan altos hacía imposible salir a la calle superior, muchos metros por encima de la que ha habido siempre. Koushiro contribuyó a la investigación de cómo hacer que se pudiera pasear por allí arriba. Fue tan sencillo como encargarse de mantener el calor cerrando todo en grandes cúpulas de cristal. Esta calle la usan principalmente trabajadores de puestos altos de las empresas de la zona, para ir de un edificio a otro o comer en los restaurantes de prestigio que los rodean. Pero, según se dice, en Nueva York han comenzado el proyecto de hacer toda una pequeña ciudad en las alturas.

Llegan al mismo restaurante de siempre, uno de los más humildes que hay por allí. Quizá por eso les gusta tanto. El dueño, Daisuke, los recibe con la efusividad habitual y les sirve la especialidad de la casa. Hay que reconocer que estos fideos son los mejores que han probado.

—Señor Izumi —llama Shuu, que, a pesar de pasar juntos tanto tiempo, sigue tratando con excesivo respeto a Koushiro—, tiene aspecto de estar cansado. ¿Seguro que no quiere visitar la consulta de mi hermano Jou? Podría recetarle algo para el sueño.

—No, gracias. Solo he tenido unos días difíciles.

O semanas. O meses. Pero tampoco hace falta entrar en detalles.

Miyako se mete un trozo grande de pan en la boca, para no decir algo inapropiado. Demasiado chismosa para no hablar de las llamadas que su jefe nunca quiere responder.

Suena un pitido simultáneo. A la vez, los cuatro miran su reloj digital. En él parpadea el icono de un nuevo mensaje. Al parecer la reunión es importante, tienen que reunirse en la sala central de la sede del Gobierno. Pagan a Daisuke con sus tarjetas, el dinero en papel y monedas es cosa del pasado, y se marchan.

Como queda poco para la hora acordada, deciden coger uno de los tranvías que circulan por allí. Son los únicos transportes en la calle superior, una manera de asegurarse poca contaminación y atascos. Aunque a veces las personas crean algunos gigantescos.

Verifican que tienen autorización antes de dejarles pasar al edificio. Los escoltan hasta el piso más alto, el ochenta. Después les hacen pasar a la sala central de reuniones, donde ya los esperan.

Taichi Yagami, el diplomático que representa todos los asuntos a nivel internacional, les tiende la mano.

—Me alegra volver a verte, Koushiro.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué tal está tu hermana?

—Muy bien, viajando con su novio escritor. Creo que estaban ahora en Australia pero no podría asegurártelo.

—He visto algunas de sus fotografías, es una artista.

—Desde luego.

Hace ya varios años que han perdido el contacto, pero Kou siempre tiene muy presente a Hikari. Una parte importante de su vida, elegir a qué quiere dedicarse, se la debe a ella.

Su reloj emite un aviso de una llamada entrante. Otra vez la misma persona. Rechaza la llamada y desconecta el aparato. No es momento para tener la cabeza en otras cosas, esta vez sí que está en una reunión importante.

Aparte del diplomático Yagami, una serie de ministros, y de Haruhiko, Shuu, Miyako y Koushiro, hay otras personas en la sala. Se conocen de vista, no más allá de alguna convención. Son científicos de varias clases. Probablemente otros que llevan años trabajando en la Incursión.

La puerta se abre y el dueño y director de las empresas, el señor Gennai, saluda con una sonrisa a los presentes. Su secretaria reparte unos rectángulos de cristal, que se encienden al mismo tiempo, revelando una pantalla táctil con un esquema. Tocando en cada apartado se pueden ver los detalles de la ambiciosa misión que han preparado, desde asuntos legales hasta técnicos, incluida una lista de todas personas que forman parte. Koushiro se cansa cuando llega al número cincuenta y uno, un astrofísico de la NASA llamado Yamato Ishida. No cree que la astrofísica tenga mucho que ver con la Incursión, aunque supone que algún trabajo secundario requerirá a especialistas del campo.

—Gracias a todos por venir aquí con tan poco tiempo de aviso —dice el señor Gennai—. Todos vosotros formáis parte de este proyecto y sin vuestra ayuda no podría haber salido adelante.

Una pantalla en la pared del fondo se enciende para mostrar gráficas, datos y fotografías.

—El Gobierno ha decidido dar el visto bueno a la incursión, tenemos una subvención más alta de lo esperado. Por supuesto, todo sigue siendo absolutamente secreto, como firmasteis en el contrato en la cláusula de discreción. Y, antes de nada, quiero pedir un aplauso para Koushiro Izumi, quien siendo apenas un universitario vino a verme para hacerme esta propuesta.

Kou siente calor en las orejas cuando todos le miran mientras aplauden. Nunca sabe qué hacer en estos casos, si saludar, mirarse los pies o esconderse debajo de la mesa. Al final se queda quieto, sonriendo incómodo, hasta que el eterno minuto pasa y todos vuelven a prestar atención al director del proyecto.

La reunión avanza con normalidad, dejando claros algunos puntos, principalmente legales o de quién se va a encargar de qué. Desde las pantallas que le han dado a cada uno se envían a sus correos personales las indicaciones individuales. Además de los nuevos horarios, pues todo su trabajo va a cambiar.

—Desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, la humanidad ha soñado con lo que nosotros nos proponemos. —Se oye un murmullo de emoción ante las palabras del señor Gennai—. Desde las civilizaciones antiguas con sus cultos o la obra de autores como Julio Verne, hasta los pequeños primeros pasos en el siglo XX. Y ahora, con la tecnología actual, podemos permitirnos hacer ese sueño realidad. Conoceremos lo que esconde el interior de la Tierra.

Todos vuelven a aplaudir, Koushiro con un poco de retraso.

Se da por terminada la reunión, después de más de media hora de despedidas. Mientras viajan en el tranvía, de vuelta a sus oficinas, revisan los nuevos horarios. Tienen libre el fin de semana y a partir del lunes trabajarán un tiempo en la sede del Gobierno.

—¡Qué bien! —chilla Miyako—. Necesito un maratón de películas y kilos de patatas fritas para coger fuerzas.

—Yo tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos, me parece que se nos va a acabar el tiempo libre en una larga temporada —dice Haruhiko, aunque parece emocionado—. Tendré que llamar hoy a mi hija…

Koushiro desconecta de la conversación. Sus ojos se asoman por la ventana del tranvía, que cruza a toda velocidad calles a muchísimos metros por encima del suelo. Ve a lo lejos los rascacielos, viejos y nuevos. Llenos de personas que no son conscientes del gran avance que traen entre manos. Algo le dice que esa vez será la definitiva. Tiene que serlo, los cálculos son perfectos. Lo ha comprobado él mismo.

Llegan a su edificio y se despiden, tienen que recoger lo necesario de sus oficinas. Miyako coge una caja de cartón y mete dentro todo lo que hay en su mesa, incluyendo los vistosos adornos y la bufanda que está tejiendo. Kou entra a su despacho riendo, aunque la última carcajada se le atraganta.

Y es que hay alguien sentado sobre su escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y gesto de enfado.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—¡¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese?! —se queja Mimi, moviendo nerviosamente un pie—. No ha sido difícil, solo he tenido que coquetear con el guardia. Ser modelo tiene sus ventajas para estas cosas.

Se baja de la mesa y va hasta Koushiro. Pone los brazos sobre sus hombros, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—Cariño, ¿se puede saber por qué no me devuelves las llamadas? —El aliento de Mimi le da en la cara, está demasiado cerca. También demasiado lejos—. No soy una chica que persiga hombres, más bien al revés. Y además soy tu amiga.

Esa, quizá, es la palabra clave.

—Eres mi amiga, sí.

Kou se suelta, despacio. Acaricia más tiempo del necesario los antebrazos de la chica. Va hasta el escritorio, abre el maletín y mete dentro las pocas cosas que necesita. Después se gira hacia Mimi. Aunque no parece estar viéndola realmente.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme. Acabamos de empezar un nuevo proyecto, estaré muy ocupado durante un tiempo.

Espera que ella grite, que le recrimine algo. Pero no pasa nada. Cierra la puerta al salir y se siente extrañamente vacío cuando Mimi no le sigue. Entonces recuerda que siempre fue él quien tuvo que correr tras de ella.

**~ · ~**

—¿Cuándo crees que será el final? —preguntó Hikari, en una tarde sin sol.

Koushiro puso la merienda frente a ella, pero la niña no apartaba los ojos del cielo gris. Las nubes lo cubrían todo.

—¿El final de qué?

—De todo.

Nunca entendió por qué decía esas cosas. Cuando empezó a encargarse de cuidarla, porque quería ahorrar para comprarse un ordenador nuevo, creía que Kari repetía cosas que escuchaba en la televisión o a los adultos. Pero con el paso de los días y de los meses, le quedó claro que no. Algo pasaba en esa pequeña cabecita. Algo veían sus ojos, como si fueran capaces de mirar desde el futuro.

La niña tosió y él le tendió un vaso de agua para que tragara su medicina. Quizá la enfermedad había hecho que madurara antes de tiempo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Koushiro respondía con más preguntas que afirmaciones.

—Porque no puedo creer que siempre haya habido vida. Ni que siempre vaya a haberla. Todas las cosas se acaban.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No. Quiero que haya un final. Cuando solo tienes una oportunidad te esfuerzas más.

Pero él sí tenía miedo.

**~ · ~**

—Vuelve a dormir —pide Koushiro.

—No.

Mimi se estira. La sábana se desliza por su espalda. Él la cubre de nuevo.

—En serio, duerme. Yo tengo que irme.

—Siempre tienes que irte.

—Antes eras tú la que se marchaba.

Se arrepiente de sus palabras en el mismo momento en que las dice. Ella frunce el ceño y se pone de pie. Descalza, se pasea por la habitación. Es cuadrada, gris y blanca, con grandes cristaleras en vez de paredes. Pero allí, en aquel edificio tan alto, nadie les ve. Delante de ellos solo hay metros y metros hasta el suelo, y el río los separa del siguiente bloque.

Kou siempre prefirió las casas bajas. Pero durante su adolescencia vio cómo iban desapareciendo. Los rascacielos se construyeron encima de viejos hogares y las personas se apretujaron en pequeños apartamentos que fingían ser enormes porque el salón hacía también de comedor y cocina.

El holograma del reloj se vuelve rojo cuando dan las siete en punto. Se le hace tarde.

Mimi se pone una bata. Tiene algo de ropa aquí, cada vez trae más.

—Dijiste que eso era un problema. Si yo me equivoco, ¿por qué tú repites mis errores?

—No es lo mismo —dice Koushiro, tan cansado como si no hubiera dormido—. Tengo un proyecto importante entre manos, voy a trabajar. No a fiestas, a viajes con otras chicas…

—¡Eso era parte de mi trabajo! No sabes cómo es el mundo del espectáculo. Pero ya da igual, porque nadie me contrata. ¿Tú también crees que se me está pasando el arroz?

—Eres muy joven.

—Para ser modelo, ya soy vieja. Tendré que buscarme una nueva profesión.

No sabe qué responder a eso. Es cierto que no conoce nada de ese mundillo. Se pone la chaqueta y la mira, dudando. Al final le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Cierra con el código antes de irte.

Mimi vuelve la cara hacia la ventana y él no sabe en qué está pensando. Aunque, en realidad, nunca lo ha sabido.

La puerta de la entrada se desliza para dejarle pasar y se cierra igual de rápido. El ascensor le lleva hasta la planta baja y cruza la calle. Llega al edificio del aparcamiento y pasa por el escáner su tarjeta. Un minuto después la puerta se abre y su coche está esperándole. Conduce hasta el trabajo pensando en los viejos parkings, donde cada uno tenía que buscarse un hueco. Es más práctico y sencillo que una máquina guarde los coches, pero siente que algo se está perdiendo. Ya no hay guardias vigilando, ¿en qué trabajarán ahora? Ya no hay mendigos que pidan en la máquina donde se paga, ¿dónde se guarecerán ahora?

El mundo ha cambiado. Está cambiando. Y Koushiro se pregunta si Hikari tenía razón.

Llega al edificio File, las nuevas instalaciones para los trabajadores de la Incursión. Deja el coche en el aparcamiento y sube en el ascensor hasta la planta cuarenta y tres. Miyako, como siempre, está dejando su monociclo eléctrico en donde no debe.

—¡Buenos días, jefe! Qué mala cara, ¿no has dormido?

—Eh… no.

—Mimi otra vez, ¿eh? —Él asiente con la cabeza—. No sé a qué juegas. Si no quieres nada con ella, díselo. Y si la quieres, también.

—Lo único que tengo claro que quiero es que todo vaya bien con el MSX.

—¡Eso seguro que irá genial!

Entran juntos a la sala de ordenadores. Sus trabajadores ya están en sus puestos, haciendo cálculos y completando informes. Pero se nota en el ambiente que hay algo distinto hoy. Claro que sí, porque por fin ha llegado el lanzamiento. Después de años de idear, de meses de trabajo. Ya era hora.

Haruhiko se acerca con un par de cafés y se los tiende a los recién llegados. Miya bebe demasiado rápido, así que se quema. Se va hasta su mesa con la lengua fuera.

—Hola, Izumi.

—Señor Takenouchi.

—¿Preparado para hoy? Yo apenas he podido pegar ojo. Estaba demasiado emocionado. Llamé a Shuu a las dos de la madrugada porque pensaba que se nos habían olvidado unos documentos, pero están en regla.

—Hemos trabajado mucho, estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.

—Eso espero, sí. He estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a las implicaciones de esto. ¡No sabemos qué encontraremos! ¡Imagínatelo! Quizá hallemos fósiles o materiales que ni imaginemos, podría ser una gran revolución para todo lo que sabemos.

Esas palabras le recuerdan a otras que escuchó muchos años atrás. Solo que parecían más verdaderas en boca de una pequeña de diez años. Y también más importantes.

—Siempre cabe la posibilidad —dice Koushiro, mientras toma asiento.

A su alrededor hay muchísimas pantallas flotantes que enseñan dígitos y dígitos, gráficas, imágenes en directo de lo que va a suceder, mensajes de último momento entre los supervisores.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y el señor Gennai se le acerca.

—¿Todo listo?

—Hay un par de minutos de retraso, pero por lo demás todo bien.

—Así me gusta. Este va a ser un gran momento, recuérdalo.

—Sí, señor.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Gennai, Kou. Esto no existiría sin ti.

—Ni sin su dinero.

El hombre se ríe y se sienta a su lado, con los brazos cruzados.

Es cierto, ambos fueron las mentes pensantes de la llamada Incursión. Cuando Koushiro no había acabado sus estudios, el señor Gennai se interesó en él por un proyecto que presentó. Decidió contratarle para que hiciera prácticas en su empresa y un día Kou apareció en su despacho con una idea, la de mandar al centro de la tierra algo similar a las sondas que se envían al espacio.

Obviamente, pasaron muchos años antes de que pudieran plantearse de verdad llevar a cabo aquello. Necesitaron mucho dinero y expertos. Pero el trabajo dio sus frutos: crearon el MSX, siglas de la máquina MegaSeadramon X. Fue construida con materiales nuevos, costosos y mejorados, principalmente el grafeno.

Aunque eso no era más que la mitad del trabajo. También tuvieron que buscar el lugar más adecuado para perforar la superficie e intentar llegar al interior del planeta. En el siglo XX hubo varios intentos, el más significativo en Siberia, pero apenas se sacaron resultados. Así que llegaron a la conclusión de que debían hallar el punto más bajo de la superficie. Después de mucho estudiar, lo encontraron en lo más hondo de un lugar remoto del océano Pacífico. Construyeron una plataforma subacuática y trasladaron el MSX allí.

Y hoy, por fin, será lanzado. Primero lo llevarán por el agua hasta el agujero perforado en el punto más profundo, después la máquina misma avanzará bajo la superficie de la Tierra. No hay muchas esperanzas de recuperarla, ni siquiera de llegar muy hondo, pero sí de sacar datos importantes.

Cada milímetro será un gran avance.

Miyako hace crujir sus nudillos y se recoge el pelo en un mono alto. Guiña un ojo hacia Koushiro y levanta el dedo pulgar, en señal de que está lista.

—Bien —dice el señor Gennai, por el altavoz—. La Incursión va a dar comienzo. Que empiece la cuenta atrás.

En las pantallas aparecen números. Sesenta. Cincuenta y nueve. Cincuenta y ocho…

Parece que todo está correcto, Kou lo revisa tres veces. Después, cuando la cuenta atrás ya va por el veintitrés, pulsa un botón para dar su aprobación. Nada puede fallar, es importante.

Haruhiko se frota las manos cuando llegan al diez. Shuu tiene un tic en la pierna. Miyako intenta aguantarse los chillidos de emoción. En toda la sala, las personas reaccionan a los nervios, hasta que el contador llega a cero y parecen aguantar al mismo tiempo la respiración.

El señor Gennai ríe cuando ven en la cámara de la plataforma subacuática que el MSX se pierde en las profundidades.

Durante dos horas, controlan el avance de la máquina. El ritmo es constante, el material no presenta desgaste, no se ha filtrado agua. Todo bien. Pueden ver la trayectoria en los distintos radares que han puesto y en el localizador que lleva el MSX, en cierto momento será su única referencia.

—Míralo, Kou, por fin hemos llegado hasta aquí —susurra el señor Gennai—. Algún día los niños estudiarán nuestro hallazgo, nuestros nombres quedarán grabados en los libros de historia y las personas viajarán a placer para visitar el centro de la Tierra.

—Creo que ha leído demasiado a Julio Verne, señor. No sé qué espera encontrar allí.

—No espero nada. Solo respuestas.

En eso podían estar de acuerdo.

A última hora de la tarde, la máquina llega al punto elegido. El armazón exterior se suelta, pues solo servía para avanzar más rápido bajo el agua. Y el MSX entra en contacto con el suelo. El momento crucial ha llegado. Si no consigue perforar la superficie, todo habrá quedado en un utópico sueño. Pero si avanza lo suficiente…

Y lo hace. En el radar se ve cómo milímetro a milímetro su trabajo da sus frutos. Un grito de euforia se extiende por la sala y se hace eco en todo el edificio.

—¡Lo hicimos! —chilla Miyako, abrazándose a Shuu y dando saltitos.

—¡Por fin! —gritan algunos, aliviados.

—¡Tres hurras por el MSX! —dicen otros.

Koushiro los deja celebrar unos minutos, aunque no se une. Ahora, solo queda vigilar a la máquina y esperar.

**~ · ~**

Un día, Hikari tuvo una recaída. Cuando Kou llegó, le pidieron que la entretuviera un rato mientras la medicina le hacía efecto. Debería estar adormilada, pero la encontró muy despierta.

—¿Cuántas estrellas hay? —preguntó Kari, como siempre mirando por la ventana.

—No se sabe, creo. Supongo que son infinitas, como el universo.

—¿Lo supones?

—Bueno, en teoría lo sé. Los científicos lo dicen y suelen tener razón.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Minutos después volvió a mirarlo, mientras la nube que tapaba a la luna se movía lentamente. Y la luz blanca bañó la cara de la niña.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo que sabemos no está mal? ¿Y si nos equivocamos en todo? ¿Y si las cosas no son como creemos?

Koushiro se mordió el labio. Era demasiado joven para entender que no podemos saberlo todo.

—¿No crees en lo que cuentan los demás?

—No les conozco para saber si dicen la verdad o no. O para saber si se equivocan.

—¿Te fiarías de mí, Hikari?

—Sí.

—Pues te prometo que buscaré respuestas y te las contaré.

—¿A qué?

—A todo.

Y esa fue la última vez que la vio sonreír.

**~ · ~**

Miyako aprieta las bolsas contra su abdomen. No deja que Koushiro le ayude a llevarlas, dice que se vale por sí misma. Además, no cree que él tenga mucha más fuerza. Podría usar un carro eléctrico, pero no quiere acabar como las personas de la película _Wall·E_.

—Gracias por llevarme a casa, jefe. No esperaba que lloviera hoy.

—No te preocupes. Aunque deberías pensar en comprarte un coche para estas situaciones.

—Bah, no me apetece. —Miya deja las bolsas en el maletero y se sienta de copiloto—. Ya hay demasiados coches en el mundo.

Avanzan en silencio. La noche ha caído sobre la ciudad y, con ella, un fuerte aguacero. Las gotas se estrellan contra cristales y edificios, contra asfalto y ladrillo, como si creyeran que pueden hacerles daño. Aunque Kou se recuerda a sí mismo que la erosión existe, que no se debe menospreciar al viento o el agua.

—¿Te imaginas que encontramos un continente perdido? —pregunta Miyako de pronto.

—Eso es imposible.

—A ver, no digo que esté habitado, pero podría haber quedado sepultado. No sé, quizá la Atlántida o Lemuria. ¿Te imaginas que de verdad estaban avanzados? Explicaría cosas como Stonehenge…

—Ves demasiadas películas.

—Solo digo que sería genial.

Koushiro se ríe, negando con la cabeza. Deja a su ayudante frente al pequeño edificio donde vive. Un barrio viejo, lleno de tiendas en vías de desaparecer, cubierto de pobreza. A veces no entiende por qué ella se empeña en vivir allí. Entonces recuerda su añoranza hacia los teclados y los cables y piensa que tal vez a Miya le gusta conservar cosas del pasado.

Se despiden a través de la ventanilla. Después él conduce de vuelta a su hogar. O eso cree hasta que se da cuenta de que se ha desviado del camino.

Aparca en doble fila. Apaga el motor y solo queda alumbrado por algunas farolas. La lluvia sigue cayendo y él se aferra con fuerza al volante, sin quitar los ojos de un portal.

Media hora más tarde, la ve salir. No llega a decidirlo, pero de pronto está yendo tras ella.

Mimi camina despacio. No levanta la cabeza, no parece tener un rumbo fijo. Solo da un paso tras otro. No lleva paraguas ni abrigo, está empapada de la cabeza a los pies. Para al llegar a una pequeña plaza, justo al otro lado del río donde está el edificio en el que vive Koushiro. Mira hacia allí, las luces están apagadas. Y quizá por eso se echa a llorar.

Kou aprieta los puños. Se quita la chaqueta, aunque también está calada, y la pone sobre los hombros de la chica. Ella lo mira con tristeza.

—Te he llamado —dice Mimi, entre sollozos—. Te he buscado. Pero tú a mí no.

—La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que no te merecía.

—No iba en serio.

Él enarca una ceja. Se pone a su lado mirando el río. La lluvia sigue cayendo, a lo lejos se ve un relámpago. Parece que el mundo le recuerda que las personas no pueden controlarlo todo.

—No quiero estar sola.

—No es una buena razón para buscarme.

—Cariño, no te busco solo por eso. Es contigo con quien quiero estar.

Pero a Koushiro le cuesta creerla. Caminan hasta su coche, la lleva hasta su casa y deja que se duche. Después, con un té caliente en las manos, Mimi se sienta en la cama.

—¿Por qué no me quieres? —pregunta, esta vez sin llorar.

—No es eso. Lo que pasa es que nos hacemos daño.

—Pero no quiero.

—Da igual que sea aposta o no, es lo que nos pasa.

Kou se deja caer a su lado. Ella se abraza las rodillas y él mira sus pies descalzos. Siempre le han gustado, tan pequeños y suaves. Se rasca la barba incipiente.

—Somos diferentes.

—¿Y qué? —Mimi pone cara de frustración.

—Pues que por eso no funcionamos.

—Me da igual que me hagas daño. Me da igual hacértelo yo a ti. Prefiero poder estar contigo.

Intenta resistirse. O al menos es eso lo que se dice un rato más tarde. Pero Koushiro acaba pasando el dedo índice por la planta del pie de la chica. Y, cuando ella se estremece, sabe que no hay vuelta atrás.

Los humanos somos estúpidos. Queremos lo que no podemos tener. Y sufrimos cuando lo tenemos porque nunca será perfecto.

**~ · ~**

Escuchó una tos, más fuerte de lo normal. Koushiro apretó el auricular contra su oreja. Hikari, al otro lado del teléfono, se disculpó. Él no pudo evitar pensar que pedía perdón demasiadas veces.

—No es tu culpa estar enferma.

—Ya, pero ahora no podrás ahorrar para ese ordenador.

—Es lo que menos me importa. Tienes que hacer caso de los médicos, pronto mejorarás.

—No. Es poco probable. Pero no te preocupes, estoy tranquila.

Kari volvió a toser. Su voz perdía fuerza por momentos. Según su hermano Taichi, había estado insistiendo para llamar a Kou y explicarle personalmente que ya no podría ser su niñero. La habían ingresado en un hospital para casos graves, porque no se recuperaba de la última recaída.

—Oye, también te he llamado para otra cosa —dijo la niña.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero que cumplas tu promesa. Tienes que aprender y aprender.

—Lo haré.

—Y después tendrás que contarme si de verdad hay infinitas estrellas. O si alguna vez los árboles llegarán a hablar. O si los ordenadores podrán a sentir cosas.

Koushiro se rio un poco. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no pensaba dejar escapar ninguna. A Hikari no le gustaría.

**~ · ~**

Miyako se arranca varios pelos, no parece darse cuenta. Shuu mira a Haruhiko, esperando instrucciones, y él hombre clava los ojos en Kou. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

—Hace ya dos días que no recibimos datos del MSX, y dos más que no captamos la señal de su localización —dice Miya, leyendo datos en la pantalla.

Los dos días sin dormir, desde que la máquina dejó de transmitir mensajes, han pasado factura a todos. Koushiro sabe que ya ha llegado el final.

—Hemos conseguido avanzar mucho más de lo que me habría atrevido a augurar. Tenemos que sentirnos satisfechos.

El gran equipo a su cargo asiente con la cabeza, con pesadez. Les manda irse a casa, tendrán trabajo por delante recopilando toda la información y estudiándola. Los datos han sido distintos a los que podrían haber esperado, allí abajo hay materiales desconocidos y hasta las leyes físicas funcionan diferente de lo que pensaban.

Poco a poco la sala queda casi vacía. Haruhiko da palmadas a Kou, felicitándole por el éxito de la misión. Es imposible no querer más, pero ya han llegado muy lejos y tendrá una gran repercusión. Shuu hace una reverencia. Miyako sigue delante de la pantalla.

—Vete a descansar, lo necesitas.

—Sí, jefe, ya voy.

—¿Qué haces?

—Miro el último mensaje del MSX. Se estropeó el código del lenguaje y no se entiende nada, no comprendo los datos.

—Ya he puesto a trabajar mi ordenador en eso, aunque no creo que saquemos nada en claro. Pero tenemos los mensajes anteriores.

Koushiro suspira. A él también le habría gustado que el MSX hubiera avanzado más. Quizá el centro de la Tierra es inexpugnable. O, más bien, todavía no tienen tecnología suficiente para llegar. Pero guarda la esperanza de que su avance sirva para que más adelante otros lo intenten. Y ojalá él esté para verlo.

—Al final no había ningún continente perdido, ¿eh? —dice Miya con tristeza, mientras se pone en pie.

—¿De veras creías que lo había?

—No, pero me hubiera gustado.

Salen del edificio y se van cada uno por su camino. Es tarde, la madrugada ha traído mucho frío y no hay nadie por la calle. Kou se ofrece a llevar a su ayudante a casa, pero ella se niega. La ve alejarse en su monociclo eléctrico antes de subir al coche.

Cuando llega a casa, encuentra todas las luces encendidas. Mimi está tumbada en el sofá, más dormida que despierta. Lleva uno de esos camisones luminosos que no le dejan descansar tranquilo, odia la moda de la ropa que brilla. Ella le abre los brazos y él hunde la cara en su hombro.

—Se acabó —dice—. Hemos perdido el MSX.

—Ya lo sabías, cariño.

—Sí, pero eso no hace que me dé menos rabia.

—Mira el lado bueno, ya no tendré que pasar sola las noches. No me gusta.

Koushiro niega con la cabeza. Se quita los zapatos y se acurrucan para ver la televisión. A estas horas lo único que hay son anuncios y viejas películas. Compra colonia, ahora el olor dura una semana. Deshazte de tu viejo reloj-teléfono y compra las gafas multifunción. Recicla, tenemos que cuidar el medioambiente. Como si le hubiera importado a la gente si no fuera por el calentamiento global…

—Yo he reciclado desde pequeñita —dice Mimi, como si fuera una gran hazaña y no lo normal—. Mis padres me lo inculcaron. La Tierra es de las personas y si no la cuidamos nos quedaremos sin ella…

—No.

—¿Eh?

—Que la Tierra no es de las personas.

—Claro que sí.

—Qué va. —Kou se frota un ojo, empieza a estar muy cansado—. La raza humana ha vivido en la Tierra sólo un 0,004% de la historia total del planeta. Somos un punto minúsculo en su existencia. Y además tardamos muchísimo tiempo en evolucionar.

—Siempre me ha gustado cuando hablas tan científicamente.

Ella pone gesto travieso y él sabe lo que significa.

Unas horas más tarde, la luz del amanecer le da de lleno a Koushiro en la cara. Mimi duerme a su lado, con la espalda descubierta. Le besa suavemente la nuca antes de levantarse. Tarda en procesar que lo que le ha despertado es un pitido intermitente.

Va hasta el salón y descubre que proviene de su chaqueta. Saca un aparato alargado y pulsa un botón que despliega tres pantallas holográficas. Al parecer su ordenador es más capaz de lo que creía.

Se viste con lo primero que encuentra y deja una nota a Mimi por si se despierta. Tarda poco más de un cuarto de hora en ir al edificio File. Apenas son las seis de la mañana así que solo se cruza con un par de guardias que están a punto de acabar su turno. La sala de ordenadores está desierta y se escucha un pitido que proviene de su mesa de trabajo. Con tan solo pulsar algunos comandos, los últimos datos del MSX aparecen ante sus ojos.

Dígitos, caracteres y gráficas se suceden unos detrás de otros. Y Koushiro no se da cuenta de cuándo aprieta con fuerza los reposabrazos de la silla.

Se pone en pie. Despacio. Con la luz azulada de la pantalla iluminándole la cara y el sol asomando a su espalda.

Cuando acaba la información, pasa inmóvil varios minutos.

Tiene que haber un error. No puede creer lo que acaba de ver.

Reacciona por fin, copia en un disco externo los datos. Y los borra. De su ordenador, de los demás. No deja rastro.

**~ · ~**

—¡Un brindis por Kou! —grita el señor Gennai, levantando la copa de champán.

Todos le imitan. Koushiro baja la cabeza esperando a que pase el momento. Mimi se aprieta a su brazo y él intenta devolverle la sonrisa. Cientos de personas han ido a celebrar el último premio que ha recibido por su trabajo en la Incursión. Varios libros están escribiéndose, tanto de divulgación científica como biográficos. Miyako se siente una diva cada vez que le preguntan cosas de su vida y Mimi ha relanzado su carrera al haberse prometido con el joven científico Izumi, la nueva promesa.

Pero Kou no comparte la felicidad de los demás. Porque hay algo que ellos no saben.

—¡Una foto al equipo que dirigió el proyecto! —pide Haruhiko dándole una cámara a un ministro.

Comen, beben, charlan. Todos están eufóricos. Todavía queda trabajo, todos los descubrimientos hechos sobre la capa interna de la Tierra son prometedores. Ya se está planeando la forma de sacar muestras de algunos de esos materiales. Por lo pronto tienen claro que el sueño de conocer el centro del planeta, el núcleo, es inalcanzable. Aunque esperan que las generaciones futuras sigan trabajando en ello.

Lo que el resto no sabe, es que el MSX sí llegó al centro antes de desintegrarse.

—Cariño, ahí está el diplomático Yagami —dice Mimi—. Ve a pedirle el número de su hermana, venga.

—No… Me da vergüenza. Hace muchos años que no sé nada de ella.

—¡Oh, vamos! Me has hablado miles de veces de cómo decidiste dedicarte a esto. ¡Tienes que llamarla, hiciste una promesa!

Y eso es lo que le da miedo. Si cumple lo que dijo, tendrá que decirle todo.

—No es buena idea.

—¡A veces me estresas!

La chica, sin dejarle replicar, lo arrastra hasta donde está Taichi Yagami. El diplomático le da la enhorabuena por los descubrimientos y sonríe cuando le dicta el número de su hermana, cree que a ella le hará mucha ilusión.

—Una cosa… —dice Tai, con gesto serio—. Deberías saber algo. Ella no se recuperó, nunca lo hará. —La voz se le quiebra al final, da un trago a la bebida y se marcha.

Koushiro suspira y se aleja. Mimi se despide con la mano, sonriendo un poco.

Deja el barullo de la fiesta a su espalda y mira por una ventana del pasillo. El cielo está despejado. Marca el número.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, Hikari. Soy…

—¡Koushiro! Me alegra mucho que me llames.

—¿Qué tal estás? Tu hermano me dijo que viajas mucho.

—Sí. —Ella se ríe y él se siente trasladado a su infancia—. La verdad es que soy muy feliz. Decidí aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que me queda y he tenido la suerte de conocer a Takeru, te caería muy bien. Ahora estamos en Estados Unidos. Vamos a casarnos en las Vegas, pero no se lo digas a Taichi.

—Guardaré el secreto —dice Kou, riendo.

—Enhorabuena por el premio. Hablan de ti en todas partes. Sabía que llegarías lejos.

Él se queda en silencio. Al ver el cielo recuerda todos esos momentos en los que ella, siendo solo una niña, miraba al exterior como si anhelara algo más. Y piensa en su promesa.

—No es cierto todo lo que dicen pero solo yo lo sé.

—Yo confío en ti.

Esas palabras terminan de remover todo su interior. Koushiro siente que tiene lágrimas en los ojos, igual que la última vez que hablaron.

—El MSX llegó al núcleo del planeta justo antes de desintegrarse, pero no soportó las condiciones que allí había. Sé lo que hay. Pensé que era un error, lo he revisado mil veces, pero es cierto. Borré los datos para que los demás no lo sepan. —Hace una pausa, por si Kari quiere decir algo, pero solo se oye tráfico de fondo—. El centro de la Tierra es mecánico.

En algún lugar, en este mismo instante, hay personas jurando amor eterno y otras creyéndose los reyes del mundo. Hay quien se desvive por cumplir sus sueños y quien todavía no ha encontrado ninguno. Algunos ríen y otros lloran. Siempre es así. Pero, de todos, Kou es el único que tiene tanto miedo.

Por fin, ella habla.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?

—Todos se asustarían tanto como yo. Porque significa que alguien creó el planeta, alguien con una tecnología que no podemos ni soñar. ¿Quién lo haría? ¿Vivieron antes aquí o volverán para reclamar la Tierra? Nunca he estado tan seguro como ahora de que nada de lo que tenemos es nuestro.

—Te lo dije. Siempre he soñado con otros lugares y he sabido que quizá nos equivocamos en lo que creemos. Todas las cosas se acaban. No creo que los humanos seamos la excepción.

—Estoy aterrorizado.

—Tranquilo —susurra Hikari. Su voz es cálida y serena—. No debes tener miedo, yo no lo tengo. Aprovecha al máximo el tiempo que te quede. Vivimos para darnos cuenta de que esa es la única verdad. Y, cuando llegue el final, todo habrá merecido la pena.

Esta vez, Koushiro deja escapar las lágrimas antes de hacerle la promesa.

.

* * *

**¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, especialmente CieloCriss!** Dos de las opciones me llamaban muchísimo la atención, pero al final me decanté por esta porque me apetecía probar con la ciencia-ficción. Tengo que decir que he disfrutado la experiencia, la música esta vez me ha inspirado mucho, sobre todo para las escenas de Hikari. Desde el principio tuve claro que el final sería este, aunque no sé si os convencerá, ya me contaréis.

Como siempre, ha sido un placer participar en el Intercambio del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**¡Felices fiestas a todos!** ¡Que comáis mucho turrón, que abráis muchos regalos y que paséis estos días con vuestros seres queridos! :D


End file.
